Never Forget Arthur
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: All Alfred wanted was to take Arthur out to dinner. Instead, he ended up crying over his body. Warning: Character death, Boy x Boy don't like don't read.


**Hey guys! First fic ever on this site! Woot woot!**

**This fic is dedicated to KudaKano and Alome Femwinkle. Why you ask, since neither of them write fics for Hetalia? Well, it's a really long story involving a zebra and a jar of mayo.**

**But in all seriousness,**

**KUDAKANO - Your story HiccupSanity was the first fic I read on this site, and I can honestly say it is my favorite HTTYD fic. Without it I might never have been introduced to this amazing world of fanfiction. Oh, and chatting with you is a blast!**

**ALOME FEMWINKLE - Your HiJack story Land of the Moon deserves a place in the hall of Fame, and has been on my favorties list since the first chapter. You are amazing.**

**Thanks so much to both of you, who will probably never read this author's note, but you guys are my inspiration and are amazing writers. Write on.**

**Half of you guys are bored of this seemingly endless Author's note, and half have already started reading, so I'll make this short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only gonna say this once: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Italy would have kissed twice already, and we'd make use of the MA rating slapped on that thing and have a smut scene already. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Alfred had done it. He finally had! He'd gotten his big promotion at work, the one with the huge salary that his friends said he'd never get because there were ten other, more experienced workers vying for the job. Now, with his extra money, he was going to take his boyfriend Arthur out for dinner.

Alfred bounded up the steps to apartment H8 and flung the door open. "Arthur, I'm home!" He called, a huge grin on his face. Then it dropped. Where was Arthur? He couldn't be at work, Arthur worked at home.

Alfred headed to his and Arthur's bedroom and opened the door. What he saw shook him to the core.

Arthur and Francis were making love in his bed. His room. His home. Alfred grabbed the pistol he kept on the hall table and aimed. Arthur looked up just in time to see the bullet pierce his heart.

Francis ran like his life depended on it, not even stopping for clothes. Alfred was left alone with a dying boyfriend bleeding out on the sheets.

Alfred looked in Arthur's eyes. "Artie, why did you do it?"

Arthur cried. "I don't know! We were drunk out of our minds, we didn't what we were doing and by the time we did we didn't want to stop. Oh Aly, I'm so sorry!" He buried his head in Alfred's chest.

Alfred chuckled softly. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Arthur was finding it hard to breathe now. "Y-y-you're right!" He wailed. "I am! I'm a terrible person and you deserve so much better that a cheating bastard like me! You're going to move on, get that promotion at work, get married, have kids, and live a wonderful life."

Arthur took a shaky breath. They both knew his time was almost up. "Alfred, listen to me," he demanded softly, grabbing Alfred's shirtfront. "You were my everything, Alfred F. Jones, but I want you to move on. Forget about me. Forget we were ever lovers, ever friends. Forget I ever existed. Forget these next three words I am going to say to you, Aly.

"I love you." Arthur closed his eyes. He was done.

Alfred broke down and cried until morning.

He did almost everything Arthur told him to. He married a beautiful girl named Natalya, and had a son named Matthew. He became Vice President of his company. But he never forgot Arthur.

It is said that if you go to the roof of their apartment building on a clear night, you can see two lost souls, dancing in silence like they used to.

_Fin._

**So yeah, this is me at 11pm on a Tuesday night. This was supposed to make you cry. Did it make you cry? I cried a little bit while writing it. Just a little. Reviews welcome! **

**Oh, and I recommend listening to "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley while reading. It doesn't quite match the story, but it's what I was listening to when I go the idea.**

**There's also a really good USUK APH to this: watch?v=-3rQfpzQqqI This goes on the end of your YouTube link, ya know, where the letters and numbers go on the end of the link? Yeah, there. Watch. I absolutely adore this.**

**I know the last scene was seemingly random. Originally, there was going to be some background on that, but I had to cut it because it made the story "chunky" if you will. I will post it separately.**


End file.
